Noli
RM File #0002 - "Noli" Noli D-Block "Class-D" 09/05/2007 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subject Name: Noli RM Classification: Class-D "Uncontainable" Containment Number: RMF-E-0002 Last Recorded Incident: 5/16/2012 Description Noli is depicted in many ways, each incarnation varying, but the most common being as a black humanoid dawning the tragedy mask and a void star. He was the first recipient of the void star, and him owning it is what made the hat such a phenomena. Noli possessed many abnormal abilities previously unseen on Roblox at the time, claiming it to be "the power of the void". Noli was quickly banned from the site by moderators, however many accounts surfaced as the time went on, often also getting banned. On 1/23/2009, it was discovered there were small "cults" that worshiped Noli and the void, a "religion" that still is practiced to this day. Moderators seem to avoid most questions concerning Noli, and most of his story is shrouded in mystery. Incidents # 9/5/2007 The Void Star was released to the public eye after the "Mysterious Object" event had finished. The user Noli had gotten the first void star, and shortly after began displaying weird behavior. Most notably in his physical appearance, in games he would corrupt everything he stood on, and emitted an odd aura. He would shut down games frequently, hack into players accounts, and edit the site. This lead to Moderators swiftly terminating Noli and working on some ways to prevent an occurrence like this ever again. # 9/10/2007 Shortly after the original incident, Noli had re-emerged again, beginning by hacking into players accounts and stealing their void star, what followed was period of time where Noli terrorized the site. He was able to shut down most of Roblox's games, steal accounts, and change the layout, with mods being unable to ban him for two weeks. When questioned, moderators will refuse to even talk about the topic of this time period. # 9/5/2008 A year later, the original Noli account reemerged, however, instead of wreaking havoc, he used his Void Star's power to influence hundreds of people into following his religion of the void. This lead to the emergence of the Void Cult. An elaborate group collective of people who believed in Noli's teachings. Shortly after, the Noli account vanished again. # 5/16/2010 Noli manages to resurrect his original account, however with a few odd changes. His account picture, and date last seen were all question marks. A side effect of the exploit used to regain his account. Noli then posted a single thread on the forums simply stating the following, "And so darkness descends". This caused the forums to go crazy, Hunters began to do what they could in their power to ensure Noli was banned again. One hunter, was able to contact a moderator who quickly removed any trace of the Noli account, wiping the site clean of his name, and with it any hope of resurrecting his account again. # 5/16/2012 Cult groups collectively started to cause more stir in the community. Claiming one day that Noli would return again, and with it bringing down all those who opposed him. This continued throughout the years, typically on the 16th of each month they would hold summonings in their hopes their lord would return. In addition to hosting these summonings, cultists have harbored a tremendous deal of hatred towards the myth community, blaming them for the fall of their lord. Interrogations Interrogations will be added slowly over time, as we interrogate at the Containment Facility. HQ Containment Procedure Noli has not yet been added to the RM Containment Facility, but will in the future... Evidence [Click to go to The Void Star] Notes * Noli almost never speaks, and when he does, it's meaningful. * Swajeudenoli is NOT confirmed to be a Noli account, rather it is an account dedicated to his honor. * All former Seers and Speakers of Noli refuse to respond to anything related to what they have heard from Noli, most of them eventually are banned. * Noli is the first user to have a genuine cult following him. * Noli, when angered, has shut down the site, corrupted games, and removed accounts. * Despite his size, he appears to be the most powerful out of all the Class-D's. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Written by Kazdam, Stefano, and BlackCrisisDrone (Official RM File) Category:Myth Files